


Sunbathing

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Drawing, Exhibitionism, Gen, I'm not sure whether the E rating is for the Cowboy hat or the foreskin, It helps Steve get a good eyeful where you can't bust him, It's probably the hat, Nudism, Sunbathing, You can leave your hat on Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Steve’s eyes traveled south, though he knew he shouldn’t. Barnes had hair on his chest - easy enough to follow its path, down his stomach and past his navel.





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family Placement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634634) by [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy). 



> For notlucy, who is not only a wonderful storyteller, but just a really lovely person. Fandom's so great, you guys. ♥
> 
> If you're not reading this wonderful historical AU ~~Little Steve on the Prairie~~ [Family Placement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634634/chapters/31310943) yet, what are you doing with your Saturdays? It's complete and updating regularly for the next few weeks so pull up a pew next to me and Steve while we ruminate on our sins ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/172675735634/bucky-sunbathing-for-the-most-excellent-little) **


End file.
